Karim Thomas
Karim Thomas, is the youngest son of Dean and Parvati Thomas. Before all of his problems surfaced,was a happy, and carefree kid. He was always laughing, drawing, and dancing, or with a friend. Karim lived to make others happy; he never wanted to bring his problems onto someone else, even when it was clear that he needed help. November 2022 was the start of his downfall, and February 2023 was when he finally decided to do something about it. His only solution to the problem was suicide. That would be his first attempt. A second attempt would be made a few months later, and more threats to commit the act would continue up until he was put in an impatient facility by his father. Now he's on an actual road to recovery with the help of his family members and girlfriend, Allison Finnigan. Biography Early Life Karim was born, arim Ahkil Thomas to Dean and Parvati Thomas in London, England on November 5th, 2006. He is the youngest of his four siblings; his twin Kamil, and his sisters Shavari and Danhya. From a very young age it was clear that Karim shared his father's passion and talent for art. Because of this, he was closer to Dean than he was to Parvati which began the rift between the two of them. Karim attended primary school with his siblings up until the fifth grade, when he was pulled out to attend Hogwarts. While in school he begged his mother to teach him Hindi, while his paternal grandmother taught him Arabic. Karim wanted a very close connection with both sides of his family, and learning the languages made him feel closer to both. Another big staple in his life was Allison Finnigan who he knew since she was nine weeks old, and he four months old. Education at Hogwarts First Year "Ooh, don’t worry about me Allie, I’m fast! I’ll just race through them and incendio their asses! …Ok, maybe not that, but…you get it." at Hogwarts.]] Karim's letter arrived with his twin brother's and alerted the Thomas family to the fact that their last two members would be going to Hogwarts come September. Because of his friendly personality, Karim wasn't worried about making friends, besides he knew enough kids anyway. Karim's real issue was being homesick, but he would soon get over the feeling after a few months of getting adjusted. On September 1st, 2018, Karim was sorted into Gryffindor, a house he looked forward to getting into, but slightly dissapointed because of his separation from his best friend Allison Finnigan. The two friends still found ways to hang out with one another even though they were separated into different houses. Throughout his first year, Karim became enthralled with Quidditch and knew he had to try out for the team when his second year began. Second Year Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Suspendisse rutrum consectetur sollicitudin. Maecenas id tellus est, quis blandit velit. Etiam malesuada, mauris vitae aliquam semper, eros quam facilisis sapien, ut pharetra diam metus at velit. Mauris vestibulum, leo id feugiat dapibus, eros est interdum sapien, eu gravida purus turpis in eros. Etiam non nibh eget nibh porttitor commodo. Vivamus id nisl felis. Curabitur et purus ac tellus vehicula blandit. Vivamus cursus convallis turpis, sodales lobortis tortor varius sed. Praesent porta vestibulum eros. Aenean vel nulla elit, non molestie diam. Mauris massa erat, porttitor quis vehicula nec, porttitor nec arcu. Nunc euismod eros vel sapien tincidunt eget pretium est imperdiet. Cum sociis natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes, nascetur ridiculus mus. Donec rhoncus, turpis at scelerisque imperdiet, felis ipsum rutrum erat, dapibus porta nunc libero et nulla. Integer convallis dignissim libero, a tincidunt nibh bibendum vitae. Nulla luctus tempus facilisis. Aenean ac urna turpis, in condimentum dui. Mauris adipiscing sapien purus, eu tincidunt enim. Quisque tincidunt porttitor dolor, et feugiat purus lobortis a. Ut in tellus est, ut accumsan quam. Praesent tincidunt, orci a pretium porttitor, lectus arcu dignissim lectus, nec facilisis orci dui sed nisi. In dictum nunc et tellus adipiscing congue. Nam urna erat, ultrices blandit dictum sed, tincidunt ut sem. Third Year at Hogwarts.]]Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Suspendisse rutrum consectetur sollicitudin. Maecenas id tellus est, quis blandit velit. Etiam malesuada, mauris vitae aliquam semper, eros quam facilisis sapien, ut pharetra diam metus at velit. Mauris vestibulum, leo id feugiat dapibus, eros est interdum sapien, eu gravida purus turpis in eros. Etiam non nibh eget nibh porttitor commodo. Vivamus id nisl felis. Curabitur et purus ac tellus vehicula blandit. Vivamus cursus convallis turpis, sodales lobortis tortor varius sed. Praesent porta vestibulum eros. Aenean vel nulla elit, non molestie diam. Mauris massa erat, porttitor quis vehicula nec, porttitor nec arcu. Nunc euismod eros vel sapien tincidunt eget pretium est imperdiet. Cum sociis natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes, nascetur ridiculus mus. Donec rhoncus, turpis at scelerisque imperdiet, felis ipsum rutrum erat, dapibus porta nunc libero et nulla. Integer convallis dignissim libero, a tincidunt nibh bibendum vitae. Nulla luctus tempus facilisis. Aenean ac urna turpis, in condimentum dui. Mauris adipiscing sapien purus, eu tincidunt enim. Quisque tincidunt porttitor dolor, et feugiat purus lobortis a. Ut in tellus est, ut accumsan quam. Praesent tincidunt, orci a pretium porttitor, lectus arcu dignissim lectus, nec facilisis orci dui sed nisi. In dictum nunc et tellus adipiscing congue. Nam urna erat, ultrices blandit dictum sed, tincidunt ut sem. Fourth Year Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Suspendisse rutrum consectetur sollicitudin. Maecenas id tellus est, quis blandit velit. Etiam malesuada, mauris vitae aliquam semper, eros quam facilisis sapien, ut pharetra diam metus at velit. Mauris vestibulum, leo id feugiat dapibus, eros est interdum sapien, eu gravida purus turpis in eros. Etiam non nibh eget nibh porttitor commodo. Vivamus id nisl felis. Curabitur et purus ac tellus vehicula blandit. Vivamus cursus convallis turpis, sodales lobortis tortor varius sed. Praesent porta vestibulum eros. Aenean vel nulla elit, non molestie diam. Mauris massa erat, porttitor quis vehicula nec, porttitor nec arcu. Nunc euismod eros vel sapien tincidunt eget pretium est imperdiet. Cum sociis natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes, nascetur ridiculus mus. Donec rhoncus, turpis at scelerisque imperdiet, felis ipsum rutrum erat, dapibus porta nunc libero et nulla. Integer convallis dignissim libero, a tincidunt nibh bibendum vitae. Fifth Year at Hogwarts.]] Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Suspendisse rutrum consectetur sollicitudin. Maecenas id tellus est, quis blandit velit. Etiam malesuada, mauris vitae aliquam semper, eros quam facilisis sapien, ut pharetra diam metus at velit. Mauris vestibulum, leo id feugiat dapibus, eros est interdum sapien, eu gravida purus turpis in eros. Etiam non nibh eget nibh porttitor commodo. Vivamus id nisl felis. Curabitur et purus ac tellus vehicula blandit. Vivamus cursus convallis turpis, sodales lobortis tortor varius sed. Praesent porta vestibulum eros. Aenean vel nulla elit, non molestie diam. Mauris massa erat, porttitor quis vehicula nec, porttitor nec arcu. Nunc euismod eros vel sapien tincidunt eget pretium est imperdiet. Cum sociis natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes, nascetur ridiculus mus. Donec rhoncus, turpis at scelerisque imperdiet, felis ipsum rutrum erat, dapibus porta nunc libero et nulla. Integer convallis dignissim libero, a tincidunt nibh bibendum vitae. Nulla luctus tempus facilisis. Aenean ac urna turpis, in condimentum dui. Mauris adipiscing sapien purus, eu tincidunt enim. Quisque tincidunt porttitor dolor, et feugiat purus lobortis a. Ut in tellus est, ut accumsan quam. Praesent tincidunt, orci a pretium porttitor, lectus arcu dignissim lectus, nec facilisis orci dui sed nisi. In dictum nunc et tellus adipiscing congue. Nam urna erat, ultrices blandit dictum sed, tincidunt ut sem. Sixth Year The Sawyer Incident Karim wasn't really aware of what was going on around the castle until his siblings, Shavari, and Kamil both became victims of the mysterious attacker. After his siblings recovered from their attacks they banded together so they could try and figure out what was going on. With his fear and anxiety building, Karim found the Dumbledore's Army room, in the Room of Requirement instead of the room he usually went to. After finding their parents signatures on a list in the room, they gathered the children of the DA and all of them began trying to formulate a plan. Another blow came to the group as Jaycee and Allison went missing. Karim was able to find Jaycee in the hospital wing, but failed to find Allison anywhere. The students were then forced to sleep in the Great Hall, and the next day the culprit was revealed as Sawyer. Karim was able to get Sawyer to reveal a bit of what he'd done to Allison, which caused the Gryffindor to engage in a fight with the incapacitated Sawyer, which resulted in a sprained wrist for Karim. It wasn't long after that Shavari and Kamil located Allison and got her to the hospital wing where Karim was reunited with her. The Genderswap Incident Genderswap 2.0 Write the first section of your page here. Future Physical Appearance Write the second section of your page here. Personality and Traits Write the first section of your page here. Magical Abilities and Skills Write the second section of your page here. Relationships Family Write the first section of your page here. Etymology Karim is an Arabic name that means "noble, generous", Ahkil is an Indian name that means "whole, complete". Thomas means "twin".